A New Hope
by NewRomantic21
Summary: Adam is back at the 21st and the first thing he did was seek out Kim. Now where will their lives go? after 4x14. BURZEK!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ruzek is back and I am back! Its perfect timing. I am adjusting a story I wrote before to fit in with the ending of the last episode! I hope you guys enjoy it. (The title is taken from Derek Haas' Burzek comments.) Also there will be some one shots coming I hope!

* * *

Chapter 1

Adam was walking from where his partner parked their patrol car back to the 21st district. On the outside he was trying to embrace the whole being sent to patrol thing but on the inside he was pissed. Especially after he got that news right after he saw and kissed Kim. He left her with a smile on his face but it quickly faded during his conversation with Voight. Voight was not happy Adam left without a word and was sending him down to work patrol until further notice. It was his second day and his partner was a dud. He would be asking Platt for a new one as soon he saw her. Because who really yells at an old lady for jaywalking? Adam shook his head just thinking about it. He made his way up the stairs to the lobby. There was a young woman dressed in jogging clothes and long brown hair talking to Platt. At first Adam didn't give it a second thought until he heard her voice when she asked Platt, "Can I wait here then?" Adam's head turned and asked, "Maddie?"

The young woman turned and smiled as soon as she saw Adam but then hesitated.

"Adam. Its good to see you." Maddie hesitantly. Adam ignored it and gave her a big hug.

"It is so good to see you. What are you doing here?" Adam asked as she released her.

"Taking space up in front of my desk. That's what." Platt's voice rang in now.

"Can I take her upstairs?" Adam asked his Sargent.

"Sure. I'll buzz you up. Only Halstead is up there now." Platt told him. "But don't think you are getting paid to babysit her."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Adam said with a small smirk and led Maddie to the gate and up the stairs. Adam could tell she was a little nervous which was weird.

"So all the stories I heard about Platt are true? I thought they were exaggeration." Maddie said as they walked up the stairs.

"Nope. They are all true." Adam said with a smirk.

Once they got to the top they could see Halstead sitting as his desk. Halstead looked up to see Adam, which was first a weird sight since he was in uniform and second because he had a really hot girl with him. She only looked about 24 or 25 and for some reason kinda reminded him a Burgess. Jay wasn't sure what was going on with Adam and Kim but they seemed civil when they saw each other at the district. Maybe this was a girl Adam was dating to get over Burgess? If it was the case he did a good job and getting a younger version of her.

"Hey Halstead. Where's Burgess?" Adam asked.

"In the field. Everyone should be back soon." Jay replied.

"Okay. This is Madeline. Kim's sister." Adam said to Jay. Jay got up to go shake her hand. "This is Jay Halstead he works with me and Kim."

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Maddie." Maddie said as she shook his hand.

Jay had a bit of a confused face as he stood there with them. "I didn't know Burgess had two sisters."

"She doesn't. Just me." Maddie said with a small smile. She was used to this.

"So what are you doing here?" Adam asked her.

"Kim and I have been playing phone tag since her promotion and I needed to talk to her about something so I figured I would stop by since I was running errands in the area." Maddie explained to Adam as she noticed the weird look on Jay's face.

"What were you doing running errands in Chicago?" Adam asked. He knew she was living in a suburb outside of Chicago.

"I had to submit some stuff for my clinical license." Maddie told Adam and then turned to Jay and specified. "I'm a social worker."

Jay just nodded his head he was still confused.

Finally Maddie said, "Are you trying to hold in a poop or do the math on how I am Zoe's mom." Adam chuckled he loved how blunt Maddie could be.

"What?! No. Yes." Jay blurted out.

"I had Zoe when I was 15. She is 10 now and I am 25." Maddie explained to him. She was used to it at this point in her life. At first it bothered her when people didn't understand she could be a young mom but now she had fun with it.

"Okay." Jay said as she nodded. He felt like an idiot and was grateful to hear the gate buzz and footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Maddie!" Atwater bellowed as she was the first one up the stairs and he saw her.

Maddie walked over and let herself be engulfed in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked when she saw her sister as the rest of the team filed into the room.

"Hi to you too." Maddie said with sass. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Everyone this is my sister Maddie. Maddie this is the team." Kim said reluctantly. She loved her sister but did not want her here at work especially as she was still proving herself to Voight and Olinsky.

"Nice to meet you all. Is it okay if I steal her for a minute to talk?" Maddie asked the group. Kim looked at Voight. He nodded and said, "Sure thing. We always got time for family here." Kim grabbed Maddie's arm and lead her to a room where they could talk.

"Ruzek. What are you doing here?" Voight asked once Kim and Maddie had left the room.

"Was just bringing Maddie up here to wait when you all arrived. I'll head back down now." Adam said. He hated that he was being treated like a bad child.

"Alright." Voight said before heading into his office.

"Just give it some time." Al told Adam as he patted his arm.

"Yeah." Adam replied and headed to the locker room to end his shift. He wished there was something he could do to get back on Voight's good side. He thought about a lot of things as she changed out of the uniform in the locker room. He had just pulled his shirt on when Kim opened the door and walked into the locker room.

"Everything okay?" Adam asked. Kim walked towards him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah." Kim replied as she enjoyed the feelings of being in his arms. He had been staying at her place since the night he got back and they kissed. He was sleeping on the couch and they were affectionate but that was it. There was no talk about what would happen and no sex. They were just there for each other for now.

"You sure. You have been working here for how long and this is the first time she has come to visit." Adam said.

"This is also the first time we haven't talked on the phone in over a week. We have been on opposite schedules since I started in Intelligence. She just wanted to talk." Kim reassured him.

"Oh so that's why she had idea I was crashing with you." Adam joked.

"You told her?!" Kim asked a bit panicked.

"No. But if she did know I know she would have asked about it or made a comment. Its not in her nature to be quiet about stuff." Adam said.

"That's for sure." Kim said. "I should go clock out. Will I see you tonight?" Kim asked with a small smile.

"I hope so." Adam said and winked as he watched her walk out of the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

"No Friday night or Saturday patrol shifts? Platt is going easy on you." Kim said as she grabbed some glasses from a cabinet.

Adam chuckled.

"Yeah well I am not going to complain since it means we have a day off together." He then took a deep breath and said, "Maybe we can use it to talk."

He had been staying at her place since the night he came back. After Adam talked with Voight he showed up at Kim's place. She told him he could crash with her since his place was gone. They hadn't really talked about what was going on between them or what was going to happen because they both had been at work most of the time but they needed to. They both knew they couldn't just kiss and make up with everything they had been through. They needed to get everything out in the open before they could move on and hopefully be together. That's what he wanted and hoped it was what she wanted since she was having him stay here.

"Okay." Kim replied placing the glasses on the table where Adam had a bottle of wine and some take out Italian food. "But it will probably be in our best interest not to do it all at once or we are going to get mad at each other or more likely you will get mad at me."

Adam walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We will get through it. No matter what this time." He told her and he was a hundred percent serious. He wasn't leaving her this time. And if she tried to walk away again he was chasing after her. He had lived a year of his life without her and he never wanted to do that again.

"No matter what." Kim repeated. She loved having Adam in her apartment and wrapped in his arms. She had so much going through her head at the moment but being here with Adam she decided just to focus on him. The stood there looking at each other until Kim's stomach growled.

"Well I guess its time to eat." Adam said as she let out a small laugh.

The two of them sat and ate their dinner together. Being back together they just fell right back into place. As if the last year hadn't happened. Kim was really grateful for that but afraid of what was going to happen when they did talk about everything that happened. He was going to hate her. She knew it, so she was going to enjoy this time while she could.

"So I didn't get to ask Maddie. How is Zoe doing?" Adam asked.

"She is good. They have her in every sport imaginable. Mark jokes that he only gets to see her when they are driving her from one practice to another." Kim told him before taking a sip of wine.

"That's good. You should have seen Halstead's face when she called him out for trying to figure out how she was Zoe's mom." Adam told her.

"Oh I can imagine from the questions I got when I got back to the bullpen. And Maddie wanted to know why the whole team didn't know about her. I had to explain that we really didn't talk about personal lives at work." Kim explained.

"She knows you aren't ashamed of her." Adam reassured her.

"I know. And she knows. Its just so normal for me at this point I don't even think I need to tell people." Kim told him. Stuff with her sister wasn't very complicated. It the beginning it was a circus but now life was normal. Maddie was a great mom to Zoe and worked her ass off. Kim was so proud of her sister.

"I understand that. And I'm sure Maddie does too." Adam said and reached across the table to grab Kim's hand.

"Yeah." Kim said softly. Adam knew that yeah meant Kim wanted to change the subject.

"So you haven't told me how being partnered with Olinksy is going." Adam asked trying to change the subject.

"Much better topic." Kim said sarcastically. "He hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Adam said reassuringly.

"He hates me. He feels indebted to me now cause I saved his life. But I think he still hates me."

"You saved his life?" Adam asked with a hint of disbelief he tried hiding from his voice.

"Don't be so shocked. I tackled a guy with a rifle pointed at him." Kim explained. She wanted to tell the story that night at Molly's to everyone but bit her tongue because she knew it would get back to Al and he would ride her ass about bragging so she kept it to herself.

"Just give him some time. If you remember he wasn't that fond of me when I started with him either." Adam told her. Adam couldn't count how many times he was sure Al was going to send him out of Intelligence when he first started.

Kim let out a small laugh as she thought of that. "Good point."

The two of them spent the rest of the night on the couch watching a movie. They weren't exactly cuddling but some body part was touching the other at all times. Adam was really looking forward to after the talk because he figured after it would be more normal for him to hold her and kiss her. Whereas Kim was not looking forward to the talk because she figured it would be the end of all of this. As much as she knew Adam wanted to put the bad behind them she had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to be happy with what she was going to tell him. How was she going to explain the push test, or Roman? She was going to enjoy her quiet night with him for now and think of that tomorrow.

After the movie Kim got up from the couch.

"I'm going to head to bed." Kim told him. She walked over to where he was resting on the couch and gave him a kiss on the cheek and lingered there for a little bit.

"Don't be scared Kim." Adam whispered to her.

"I'm not scared. I'm terrified." Kim whispered back. Adam then grabbed her face and kissed her fiercely. As if he was trying to kiss the fear out of her. Kim didn't want to but she finally pulled away.

"Why?" Adam asked not hiding the hurt from his voice. He wanted her. He made the move and for some reason she was still pushing him away. He thought she wanted this too. Why else would she have him staying at her apartment?

"I don't want to get my hopes up." She told him and then kissed he cheek again and head to her room closing the door behind her.

Adam sat up on the couch and put his head in hands. She was so close yet so far. And all he wanted was her in his arms for the rest of his life.

* * *

A/N: 1. I have watched the reunion at least 30 times. 2. Yeah i am taking a whole new approach to Kim's sister. I wanted try something new. 3. this was not my favorite chapter to write but I am excited for where I am taking this story so stick around please! thanks for all the reviews ,follows, and favorites!


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday night, Adam made his way through Kim's apartment building after his shift. He carried a bag of her favorite Chinese food as a peace offering. He really hoped some eggrolls and sesame chicken would ease the tension. The talk on Saturday did not go as he had planned and unfortunately it just ran through his head his whole shift today. It was bad enough to be on patrol but reliving that conversation as he did made it so much worse.

 _"What do you mean you were testing me?" Adam asked with a fury in his voice when Kim told him about the push test._

 _"It was stupid. A stupid, stupid idea." Kim told him. And it was. It was probably just as stupid to tell him about it but they had agreed this morning they were going to be honest and tell each other everything._

 _"Then why do it?"_

 _"I don't know I was scared. I mean I did just learn I was not the second but the third women you had asked to marry you I wasn't really thinking clearly." Kim said this and it punched Adam right in the gut. He didn't think too much of it. Kim seemed to take it okay when he explained things. Now he learned how wrong he was then. He probably should have told her better than he did and maybe explain that better then he did. He had asked the other two to marry him but he never felt as strongly about it as when he asked Kim. When he asked Nicole to marry him they were young and drunk. When he asked Wendy it was because he thought it was what he was supposed to do. But when he asked Kim it was because it was what he wanted. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And still did._

 _"Where would you even get that idea?"_

 _"Lets not talk about that right now." Kim told him. She really didn't want to have the Roman conversation yet. Just remembering Adam's face when he found out broke her heart she couldn't even think about looking at him when they had a whole conversation about her relationship if you could even call it that with Roman._

The conversation got very emotional for both of them as it went on.

 _"You never came after me."_

 _"I didn't know I was supposed to."_

 _"Adam, if you really wanted me, if you really wanted to marry me you would have come after me. You would have fought for me but you didn't."_

 _"I was giving you time to cool off. I figured you needed space."_

 _"I didn't need space, Adam. I needed YOU. I needed you to show you loved me, to show you wanted to marry me."_

 _"You seemed fine after everything. Hell, you even told me you were fine."_

 _"Adam I was anything but fine. I was going to transfer. I had my papers into Platt. I cried in front of Platt that's how unfine I was."  
"You were going to transfer?" That hit Adam hard. _

_"Yeah. Lindsay had to talk me out of it. But it was too hard to see you everyday. I knew I made a mistake giving you the ring back and figured it would be easier to deal with you not wanting to marrying me without seeing you everyday." Kim explained._

 _"I proposed, I gave you a ring, I asked you to marry me. What else was I supposed to do to show you I wanted to marry you?"_

 _Kim was quiet for a second. She sat in the chair next to where he had been standing while they were having this argument. She buried her face in her hands trying to hold back the tears. She was thinking of everything that happened before she gave Adam that ring back. How her heart already felt broken because she knew eventually it would end because he wasn't jumping at the chance to marry her then and there. But then she thought what else was she looking for from him then? Was it really an issue or did Roman's manipulations just make it a problem?_

 _Adam walked over to her and squatted next to where Kim sat and rested his hand on her thigh._

 _"Kim, you were the best thing in my life. You were my reason for everything. Going on without you was probably one of the hardest things I have ever done. I am sorry if I did something that made you think I didn't want to marry you. But I did. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I still do." Adam told her. Kim finally looked up at him from where her head rested in her hands._

 _"So you didn't just ask me to marry you because you enjoyed the engagement and didn't want to get married?" Kim asked him._

 _"What? No. Kim I wanted to marry you. I just wanted to do it the way you wanted. If it were up to me we would have been married the day after I proposed at city hall." Adam told her. And it was true. He would have married her at any time he just didn't want to plan a wedding. He wanted what came after the wedding, a marriage to Kim._

 _At this confession Kim started to cry harder and said, "This is all so fucked up." Adam pulled her in to his chest._

 _"Shhh. It's going to be okay." Adam reassured her._

And things may have been okay, if they left the conversation at that. Adam kicked himself all day for continuing the conversation after Kim stopped crying. She had said they shouldn't talk about everything in one day and she was right.

 _"There was nothing serious between us! I was just using him to get over you."_

 _"But him? Seriously Kim? And you didn't even tell me yourself that you were sleeping with him. I had to find out in court." It was hard for Adam to figure out what was worse: Kim giving him the ring back or finding out in court she was sleeping with Roman. Both broke his heart to tiny pieces._

 _"I apologized already for that!" Kim yelled at him. Adam paused for a second. He was thinking of everything they had talked about that day._

 _"He was the one that suggested the push test, wasn't he?" Adam asked. Kim didn't say anything. "Wasn't he?"_

 _"Yes!" Kim finally responded._

 _"God Kim. He split us up and then you went running right into his arms." Adam spat in angry. If he could get his hands on Roman now he may kill him. He put all the doubt in Kim's mind. He was supposed to have Kim's back but instead was just trying to find a way to get her on her back._

 _"Don't put this all on him! This was us. WE had problems." Kim yelled at him._

 _"Don't defend him! He messed where he shouldn't have been. You should have talked to me instead of him." Adam yelled back. He was furious now._

 _"There are a lot of things I should have done. And I lot of things I shouldn't have done." Kim told him. She stopped yelling when she said this._

 _"Do you have any idea how bad it hurt me to see you with him? To hear you to were together? Kim I loved you and you moved on with our friend, your partner. That pretty much killed me." Adam said and lowered his head. It was too painful to talk about._

 _"Seriously?" Kim asked. She was mad now. "Any idea how much that hurt you? Do you have any idea how bad it hurt for me to witness you tell him he could 'have me'? Like I was some property or toy you were just allowing him to have. That why I did anything with him. Because he could 'have me'." Kim said seething now remembering that day. How he had broken her heart all over again when he said that not because she knew he wasn't going to fight for her after that but because he obviously saw her as some type of possession not a person._

 _Adam was quiet now. He remembered that. It was not his finest moment. He was crazy with jealousy over her and Roman._

 _"You can try to blame him all you want. But this was us. We ruined us." Kim told him._

 _"No you and him ruined us, Kim." Adam told her._

 _Kim walked to the door of her bedroom and said, "If that's what you believe than there is no us, Adam." And she closed the door on him._

 _Adam wanted to throw something but didn't because he didn't want to break anything belonging to Kim and upset her anymore. She was right when she said they shouldn't have discussed everything today. Adam walked over and laid on the couch Kim had turned into his bed. He buried his face in the pink pillow. He wished he could go back and say so many different things during that conversation because no matter what she told him he still wanted her. He still loved her._

He was going to tell her despite everything he still loved her and still wanted to be with her when he got home from work. He picked up her favorite food in hopes of easing some of the tension before he told her all of that. He was going to make this right.

Adam put his key in the door lock and opened the door to Kim's apartment. It was dark. Weird. He turned the lights on and walked through the apartment to the kitchen. He called out her name as he walked and got no response. He placed the bag down on the kitchen island and then saw a piece of paper with his name on it. He opened it and read:

 _Adam,_

 _Mark went out of town for work and Maddie needs help with Zoe while she is finishing work for her clinical license. I'll be staying there for the night. Please feel free to stay here still. If you need anything let me know._

 _-Kim_

Adam felt like an ass. He knew this was more of her running away from him then Maddie needing help but he was going to let her have her space for now. But not for long. He was going to fix this. He needed her in his life. The last year of his life made that painfully obvious. He just needed to fix all his mistakes.

* * *

A/N: Happy CPD Day! I was delaying posting this because it felt a little all over the place but then I realized that's generally how arguments with significant others go so here it is. Please don't hate me there had to be some more angst!


	4. Chapter 4

Adam walked up the stairs to the district exhausted. He didn't sleep much that night. Even thought Kim wasn't in the apartment he still slept on the couch out of respect. He thought of her and their fight all night. He thought they could fix things but she just ran away again. Leaving him was what she did best. Adam walked in and was headed to the locker room to change into his patrol uniform when Platt called him over to the desk.

"Looks like you beat Atwater's record for returning to Intelligence." Platt said to him.

"What?" Adam asked confused.

"Voight wants you back upstairs today. Head up before you are late." Platt told him as she buzzed the gate for him.

Adam was certainly confused now. But he headed up to the bullpen anyway. He got up and to the bullpen and everyone was there already, except for Kim. _Maybe she was coming in late since she was coming from her sisters._ What really confused Adam was that Rixton was still there. _Why I am here if he is still here?_

"Thanks for joining us, Ruzek." Voight said as everyone turned to see Adam entering the bullpen. "This is temporary while Burgess is on furlough." Voight told the team.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Burgess asked for furlough for the week so you are here to fill her spot for the mean time." Voight explained a little annoyed he had to at all.

"What do you mean she asked for furlough? Burgess has never requested furlough her whole career. She is always forced to take it." Atwater now chimed in. He then shot a look to Adam who looked equally as shocked.

"Would have been nice for her to let her partner know." Olinksy muttered.

"Well she called and requested and I approved. Any other issues can be taken up with her. Can we move on to the case now?" Voight asked everyone.

They all nodded and he gave them the basic facts he had. Once they were given their assignments Adam headed to the locker room to put his bag away. Atwater and Lindsay followed him.

Once they were in and the door closed Lindsay asked, "What did you do?"

"What?" Adam asked confused.

"Burgess doesn't take furlough. You come back and five days later she takes a week of furlough. You did something." Atwater told him. Him and Lindsay had exchanged looks earlier and knew they needed to find out what was going on. Hence them cornering Adam in the locker room. Atwater was best friends with the both Kim and Adam but he wasn't going to stand for Kim affecting her career for him. He knew Olinksy wouldn't like this and it would cause more tension in their partnership. Cops take furlough. But cops new to Hank Voight's unit don't take furlough until they are told they have to.

"She has been working too hard here just to take a week off." Lindsay added. She hated to think Kim was making career decisions again because of Adam.

"Its not because of me." Adam told them. He was going to tell them about Maddie but then they would ask how he knew and he wasn't going to open that can of worms with them.

"I texted her. She said Mark was out of town and Maddie was sick and needed help with Zoe." Atwater told him. "But I think that's a load of BS." That was similar to the story she told him but she didn't says Maddie was sick. Kim was lying. He wasn't going to tell them but he was going to call her out on it later. He was going to call her and tell her to stop hiding from him.

"I really don't know what you want me to say." Adam said but this was a lie. He knew. He knew Atwater wanted the truth. That him and Kim kissed and he had been staying with her and they got in a fight but he wasn't ready to share that information. They all knew where Kim was, she was safe, that's all that mattered. Adam would give her a bit of space but he wasn't walking away as easily as he did last time. That was for sure. He was going to fight for her.

Erin finally stepped up. "I guess we were wrong Kev, lets just go check out those CIs."

"Wrong about what?" Adam asked as the two of them were headed for the door.

"That you grew up a bit while undercover and did the smart thing and went after Kim when you got back."

* * *

Adam thought about Erin's words for the rest of the day. He was back working with Al since Atwater was not partnered with Rixton. That was probably for the best. Al wasn't going to ask him any questions. Whereas Atwater wouldn't stop the whole day. But Erin's words, they hurt. Even though they shouldn't have because it was exactly what he did. But the fact that everyone was expecting him to grow up means they thought he was immature before he left. And that he was dumb earlier for not going after Kim. He agreed with that one. He was dumb. But he didn't think he was immature. Yeah he was always down for a good time, and maybe he farmed out some of the tech stuff he was given before Mouse joined the team but he took his job seriously.

"Do you think I am immature?" Adam finally asked Al as they were sitting in the car staking out a house.

Al just gave Adam the seriously you want to talk about this while we are at work look.

"Seriously. I do good work. And work hard. Sure I like to have a good time and crack a few jokes but I do what is needed of me first."

"Where is this coming from?" Al finally asked. Al finally looked away from the house they were sitting on and looked at Adam as he said this.

"Lindsay said something that has me thinking." Adam confessed.

"Are you sure she was referring to you as cop?" Al asked.

"You think I am immature as a person?" Adam asked offended a bit.

"I'm not saying anything." Al started but then Adam interrupted.

"What about when you told me not the chase tail and to focus on work? Did you think I was being immature then? I just wanted Kim back." Adam rambled out.

"Kid, you are in your head too much. Let's focus on the job for now. This is more of a conversation to have over drinks later." Al told him.

"Yeah, yeah." Adam said nodding his head and going back to looking at the house through the camera he had in his hands.

* * *

After his shift Adam walked to his truck and pulled out his phone. He's not sure why but he was expecting a message from Kim. But he had nothing. He decided to text her. It felt juvenile to do this over a text but he wasn't sure if she was going to answer his phone call.

 **So were you going to tell me you were going on furlough or just wait for me to figure it out when you didn't come home?**

It was weird typing home at first but under the weirdness it felt right to him. A place he shared with Kim should be his home. He thought about this on the drive to her place. When he parked his car he looked back at his phone and was relieved to have a message from her.

 **Sorry. Things just jumped off. Taking care of a 10 year old is a lot harder than I thought it would be.**

Adam had a snippy response but held it in. Why did he feel like a high school girl right now?

 **Okay. Everything okay? We need to talk when you get back.**

Adam felt satisfied with the response he crafted to send to her. But it made him feel dumb that he had to put so much thought into it. He wanted it to go back to when it was easy between them and he could say whatever he wanted without thinking and know she would be there and love him no matter what.

 **Yeah. Nothing to worry about. We will talk. I don't like how we left things.**

Adam let out the breath he was holding after he read that. Good. She didn't like it either. That was good, right?

 **Me either. Let me know if you need anything. Its cool if I keep staying at your place while you are gone? I will start the apartment hunt this weekend.**

Adam sent this as he was pulling the key to her apartment out of his pocket. As he rounded the corner to her door he saw her neighbor Dina balancing her toddler and grocery bags while trying to open the door.

"Hey. Can I help?" Adam said walking over to her.

"Oh. Adam. Yes that would be amazing. Thank you so much." Dina said in a hushed voice as she shifted to give him the groceries in her hand and the key. Adam then noticed the little girl in her arms was sleeping.

"She has gotten big." Adam said as he took the bags and opened the door.

"Yeah she is about a year and a half now." Dina replied. "I didn't have the heart to wake her after she fell asleep in the car. Or I didn't have the energy. She is easier to deal with when she is asleep."

"I can imagine." Adam said as he walked in and turn the apartment lights on. It was the same set up as Kim's but with baby toys everywhere. Kim and Dina were friendly so Adam got to know her a bit when him and Kim were together. Her husband worked a job that had him traveling often and she was an elementary school teacher. He didn't see her husband too often but Kim always said he was a nice guy.

"Its good to see you around again." Dina said as she placed her daughter on the couch delicately so she did not wake up as Adam placed the grocery bags on the kitchen table. "I could tell Kim was unhappy and then realized I didn't see you around anymore and put two and two together. I'm glad you guys worked things out. She deserves to be happy."

"We are working on them. But I'm glad to be back around. If you need anything let me know." Adam said as he walked to the door.

"Good. Thanks again." She replied.

"No problem." Adam responded as he walked out the door. He walked over to Kim's door and let himself in before he pulled out his phone.

 **Of course you can stay. Maybe hold off on the apartment search until we talk.**

* * *

A/N: This chapter is courtesy of 6 cups of coffee. Not sure if it makes sense to a normal person. Please let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Molly's was packed thanks to Otis sending out an advertisement that said drinks were buy one get one free this Thursday. Adam sat with the rest of the Intelligence team, minus Olinksy and Voight, and watched Hermann and Otis discuss or rather argue very loudly and with lots of hand movements whether that was a good idea or not. Adam chuckled at the sight and took a sip of his beer. Adam felt like he was right where he belonged. Going back to Intelligence was easy for him to get back into his old routine and sitting at Molly's with the team after a long day, nothing felt better. Except he was missing Kim. If she was here things would be perfect. They had exchanged a few more texts throughout the week but did not talk about anything above surface level. Adam was really missing her. Especially since he was living in her apartment without her. Everything around him was her. It definitely made it worse for him. But he was going to stick it through. They were going to talk when she got back and work everything out. He was sure of it.

He really wanted to talk to someone about everything that was going on with him and Kim but couldn't talk with anyone at work about it, which is why he met up with Matt Casey earlier in the week.

 _"Hey thanks for meeting me." Adam said as Matt walked into Molly's at took a seat next to Adam at the bar. The bartender came over and gave Matt a beer._

 _"Not a problem. Its good to see you. I heard you went undercover." Matt said._

 _"Yeah. I just got back last week. I was sorry to hear about Louie. He was a cute little guy."_

 _"Yeah." Matt said shortly._

 _"I bet its rough. If you need to talk, I'm here. I know how much you loved him." Adam told his friend. He felt horrible when he heard Louie had gone with his biological father. Matt always talked to Adam like Louie was the light of the world and he could only imagine how upset Matt was about losing him._

 _"Thanks. But we aren't here to talk about me are we?" Matt asked trying to change the subject._

 _"Well kinda." Adam started. "I'm trying to get back together with Kim. I really feel like I fucked up. I know things weren't easy with you and Gabby but you got back together, twice, and seem happy now. I was just wondering how you did it? How did you put everything behind both of you?"_

 _Matt let out a little chuckle then said, "Its not easy. But its worth it. That's what you got to remember. Then it becomes easier to forget the hurt and the problems. Especially when it feels so good to have them in your arms again after being apart."_

 _Adam sat and digested everything Matt said for a second and then said, "It would probably be easier for us if I could just stop her from running away."_

 _"What do you mean running away? Where is she now?" Matt asked confused._

 _"On furlough helping her sister out. Which she conveniently requested the day after we had a fight." Adam said with a little bitterness. He had been holding it in when he talked to Kim but it came out now._

 _"Ouch." Matt replied before taking a sip of his beer._

 _"And she didn't even have the decency to tell me she was taking furlough. I found out from Voight. And then Atwater and Lindsay accused me of being the reason she took the furlough." Adam was on a roll now getting everything in his head out._

 _"But you kinda were, right?" Matt asked trying not to come off harsh._

 _"I guess. I don't know maybe her sister really did need help with Zoe." Adam pondered out loud to Matt._

 _"The one from the hospital explosion?" Matt clarified._

 _"Yeah. Kim said she was going to help her sister out while her husband was out of town but told me it was because her sister was busy with work and told Atwater it was because she was sick." Adam explained to Matt. He wanted to ask Kim about the different stories but didn't want to start a fight over text messages. He wasn't stooping that far yet._

 _"Maybe she just needed some space. She can't stay on furlough forever. You guys can work this out." Matt said trying to make Adam feel better. He had no idea if this was true but he hoped they would work it out. He liked Kim and Adam and thought they worked well together. Him and Gabby always got along with them at Molly's when they would all hang out. And if they got back together they would have someone to double date with now that Sylvie and Antonio split up. "When you do work it out we will all have to go out together."_

 _"Ha. Sounds like a plan." Adam replied. The two of them sat and caught up with each other for the rest of the night._

The argument from Hermann and Otis finally died down and the team got back to talking.

"Ruzek, we got tickets to the Blackhawks gave Saturday you want to join?" Halstead asked as they all sat around enjoying their beers.

"Yeah. What time is the game? I probably have to do some apartment hunting during the day." Adam responded. Even though Kim asked him to hold off it would probably be a good idea to think about looking anyway.

"Where have you been staying now?" Lindsay asked prying for information.

"Just crashing on a friends couch." Adam responded trying to play it cool.

"What friend? I thought we were your only friends." Kevin inquired with a chuckle.

"Ha. Very funny." Adam responded hoping they would drop it. He wasn't sure how they would react if he did say he was staying at Kim's. Would they think something was going on? That they were just friends? He wanted to talk to Kim and knew what was going on with them before anyone else knew anything. Adam was saved because Halstead and Lindsay's phones both started ringing. Adam raised his hand to try to order another round for everyone but Halstead put his hand on it to lower it. Crap. That meant they probably caught a case.

"Voight." Lindsay said to everyone at the table when she hung up her phone.

"Olinksy" Halstead added.

"We got a case. We have to head out to Evanston." Lindsay told them all.

"Isn't that a little out of our jurisdiction?" Rixton asked.

"Yeah but Voight said it was important that it was us that took this case. He didn't say why." Lindsay announced.

"Alright let's head out." Atwater said as he got up and grabbed his coat from the back of the chair. Adam did the same thing and the team headed out of the bar.

Adam sat in the passenger seat of Atwater's car as they drove out to Evanston. He was bouncing his legs nervously as his head wandered. He wasn't sure why he felt anxious, but something felt off going out this far for a case.

When they got to the scene there were already cop cars and ambulances with their lights on all over the street and even a few news vans. Adam took in the surroundings still feeling like something was off. Then he noticed Kim's car.

"This must be big if Voight called Kim in off furlough for it." Adam said to Kevin as they walked under the police barricade tap flashing their badges to the patrol officer.

Kevin looked at him quizzically and then Adam nodded his head towards Kim's car. Kevin then saw it and nodded, "I guess so. Weird."

Adam looked around for her but figured she must be inside already since she was there before the rest of the team. He was hoping to talk to her privately before working with her but he decided it would be good just to see her. They could work together professionally and then he could make everything right between them after the case was over.

"What's up, Sarge?" Rixton asked as the team made their way towards Voight and Olinksy who were standing on the front lawn of the house talking to a patrol officer.

"Everyone have their head on straight? If not leave now." Voight said to all of them with an extra edge in his voice. They all murmured a yes or nodded their head.

"We have a missing tender age female. She was forcefully taken from the house. The assailant left her mother and aunt critically injured." Voight explained to them all.

Adam put it all together in his head after that. Evanston sounded family cause Kim's sister lives there. Kim's car was here because this was her sister's house.

"No." It was all Adam could get out. He wasn't going to believe it.

Kevin looked at Adam and then remembered quickly that Kim's car was here and put together what Adam had already.

"Boss, don't say it." Kevin said. The rest of the team looked at the two of them like they were missing out on something. And they were.

Voight let out a sigh. He didn't want to say it but they needed to know, "Burgess and her sister were the one's attacked and her niece Zoe is missing."


	6. Chapter 6

_Nope this is not happening. Nope. No. Nope. No. No._

This was going through Adam's head to keep himself together while the rest of the team asked questions.

"What was she doing here?"

"Is she okay?"

"What are her injuries?"

"Did she have her gun?"

"What hospital did they take her to?"

"Who could have done this?"

"Why did they take Zoe?"

Adam was thankful everyone was asking the questions he had because his brain was not at that level yet. It just kept going. _Nope. No. No._ Because they idea of Kim being critically injured was too much for him to take in right now.

Finally Atwater made a statement. "Burgess said she was staying with her sister 'cause her husband was out of town and she needed help taking care of Zoe while she was sick."

"Okay. Let's work with that." Voight finally said. He didn't have many answers to their questions just that she was taken to a local hospital in critical condition. He wished they could have taken her to Chicago Med where he knew all the doctors and could get updates easily but the paramedics said there was not enough time to do that in their conditions.

"Has anyone called to notify him?" Halstead asked.

"Not sure. I'll go check with the responding officers." Olinksy said moving away from the group. He needed a moment to take this all in without the eyes of the unit on him. As much as he was hard on Burgess as his partner he had a soft spot of her. Which is one of the reasons he didn't want her up here. He was going to do whatever it took to find her niece and whoever did this to her.

"Ruzek, you know the family. Any idea who would have done this? " Rixton asked. He figured everyone else was thinking it but he didn't owe Adam anything right now so he would be the one to ask.

Adam was afraid of this. He didn't want to go spilling Burgess family secrets if it wasn't the case but they were going to have to run this down just in case.

"Zoe's father." Adam said quietly.

"What? Mark wouldn't do this? And he is traveling, remember?" Atwater snapped immediately.

"No her biologically father." Adam corrected. He really didn't want to tell this story. Kim had told him it before they were engaged after they had dinner with Mark and Maddie one night. Mark had mentioned something about the adoption so Kim explained everything when they were back at his place. Adam could see how much it had affected her emotionally even though she tried to hide it. Adam knew now he would have to tell them all. But he could leave some stuff out.

Everyone was looking at him waiting for the rest of the story.

Adam let out a deep sigh and then began, "This isn't a story the Burgess family shares. When Maddie was fourteen and a high school freshman a senior showed interest in her. One night at a party he got her really drunk and told her he loved her to get her to have sex with him. She really didn't remember much about it because of how much alcohol was in her system. But the next Monday at school the prick acted like he didn't know her. He completely ignored her. She was devastated. Then two months later when she hadn't had her period in a while she found out she was pregnant. Her father was furious and when he found out the guy was 18 he had him arrested for statutory rape."

Adam decided to leave out the part that Kim, her mother, and sister were against this idea and the fighting over it led to the divorce of Kim's parents and the reason she hasn't seen her dad in over 5 years.

"It went to trial and he was eventually convicted when the DNA test from Zoe came back showing he was her father. Kim said her and her sister really didn't follow it much after that. He was supposed to do three years. They never mentioned anything about him making contact when he was out of prison."

After Adam finished the whole team was silent for a minute. None of them, not even Atwater had any idea about this.

"Do you know his name?" Voight asked.

"Kim never said." Adam replied.

"Did it happen in Chicago?"

"No. New York. Maddie and Zoe moved here when Maddie married Mark six years ago. Kim applied for CPD instead of NYPD so she could move closer to her sister and Zoe." Adam told them all.

"Maybe we can call Benson and see if she can find anything for us." Lindsay said.

"Make the call." Voight said as Olinksy rejoined them.

"So Maddie was semi-conscious when the patrol officers responded after getting a call about gunshots from a neighbor. Apparently she said, 'He took her' to them." Olinksy informed them all.

"Well that seems to go with some information we have." Voight replied. "Lets run with this and see where its gets us. If there were gunshots let's hope Burgess got a piece of him. Hopefully it will slow him down."

Lindsay rejoined the group and said, "Sergeant Benson said she would look into it and let us know if anything turns up."

"Okay this is how this will go" Voight started, "Olinksy and Rixton inside the house with forensics, Linsday and Halstead start talking to neighbors, and Ruzek and Atwater I want you both at the hospital to get any information when they wake up. And to give us all a medical update on them."

Adam was thankful for his assignment. He needed to see Kim. He needed to make sure she was okay.

As the team split up with their assignments Voight approached Adam.

"You okay with this? I figured a friendly face for the two of them would be better." Voight explained. Voight didn't normally explain his reasoning for assignment.

"Yeah. Thank, sarge. We will give you and update when we get there." Adam responded. Voight gave him a pat on the back and headed towards Atwater's car. That was probably the most emotion he was going to get from Voight that wasn't anger. Adam would take it for now.

* * *

"You okay, man?" Atwater asked in the car on the way to the hospital.

"I'll be better once I see her." Adam replied. His leg was jumping again with impatience. He just wanted to be there already. He needed to lay eyes on her and make sure she was okay. What he really wanted to do was hold her and never let her go ever again but for now he would be happy with just seeing her.

"Have you talked to her since you have been back?" Atwater asked. He knew Adam would be hurt by Kim being injured but this seemed like there was more going on.

"Yeah I have been staying with her." Adam admitted. "We were trying to work things out and then she just disappeared."

"Shit. Why didn't you say anything?" Kevin asked.

"I didn't want to jinx anything. We were talking, and arguing a bit. It was hard rehashing everything." It felt good for Adam to get this all out.

"I understand." Kevin said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"She better be okay." Adam let out.

"She will be. She may be tiny but she could probably win a fight against anyone in Intelligence. Except for me because I would just sit on her and squish her." Kevin joked trying to make light of the situation. But he was nervous for Kim too. Critically injured was not a good term.

"She had to have known something was up. Why else would she be out here with her sister? I bet she was here thinking she could protect Zoe and Maddie by herself." Adam said aloud to Kevin. It was something he was working out in his head during the car ride.

"If she did think something was up I'm sure she would have told one of us. We would have had her back." Kevin said hoping it was true. He could have told her. He would have sat on the house every night if she needed. The whole team would. Even though she was only recently in Intelligence full time she had always been apart of the team and they all would do anything to protect her.

"Then she would have had to tell everyone the story. You don't understand. They really don't talk about it. I'm sure if it didn't accidently come up in conversation one night at dinner with Mark and Maddie, Kim probably would have never told me." Adam explained to Kevin. He wished it wasn't true. He wished Kim would be okay telling him everything. If she did they probably wouldn't have broken up in the first place. But he also didn't tell her about Nicole. They both weren't completely truthful with each other. It was something they would have to work on. It was something he hoped they would work on. Kim just had to pull through this.

Kevin could see Adam lost in his own head now so he didn't' answer him. He let him just sit and get prepared for what they were going to walk into. Because of them had any idea what would be waiting for them in the ER.

Kevin pulled his car into the parking lot and parked the car. The two of them got out and walked to the hospital as Adam rubbed his hands together to keep them warm on the short walk. He stood in front of the doors. Kevin opened the door and walked in to the ER. Adam took a deep breath and then followed him in.

* * *

A/N: So that crossover, huh? Great stuff. My only issues was the first 5 minutes were a repeat of Fire. We coulda had some Burzek in there.

Fun Fact: For those who follow Marina on Twitter we learn Kim's sister is actually gonna be on the show and her name is Nicole. I had actually named Kim's sister Nicole in another story and was going to use it for this story but remembered it was one of Adam's fiancé's names so I changed it. Weird coincidence. (Also hoping they didn't name her Nicole on purpose and it was just a happy accident they have the same name.)

Anyway! Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Thanks so far for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I love hearing what you all think!


	7. Chapter 7

Adam was surprised when he walked into the Emergency Room. He was used to the craziness and hustle and bustle of Chicago Med. This one was generally calm. It was a little unnerving for him but he just chalked it up to it being a hospital in a suburb and not the city. Kevin and Adam walked up to the nurses' station and flashed their badges.

"We are looking for Kim Burgess and Madeline Burgess Dempsey." Kevin said to the nurse at the desk. The nurse looked at the badges and then at her computer screen.

"Madeline is in trauma one and Kim is in for an MRI and then heading to CT." The nurse told them.

"What injuries did Kim come in with?" Adam asked the nurse. He wanted to know what he was up against when he saw her.

The nurse looked at the file. They weren't used to trauma like the two the women suffered in the hospital. Anything bad was normally a car accidently. She didn't want to know what kind of hell they went through.

"It looks like Kim had a dislocated shoulder, a broken collarbone, damage to her ribs, trachea, and head. The tests she is in for now are determining how bad. She was unconscious when she arrived as hasn't regained it since. With the damage to her trachea though they did have to intubate her in the ambulance to help with her breathing, she was without oxygen for a bit they think and are hoping it doesn't affect her brain."

"Without oxygen?" Adam asked stunned. He knew it was going to be bad but the idea of her not being able to breath really freaked him out. He was doing all he could he act professionally right now because all he really wanted to do was cry and then demand to see her.

"Yes. She is actually very lucky. If there was any more damage to her trachea and larynx she would have died."

That was not the answer Adam needed to here.

"And Madeline?" Kevin asked. He needed not to focus on Kim for a second so they both could regain their composure. Kevin was probably as grateful as Adam to be assigned to go check up and Kim and Maddie but it was also really hard to act professional and pretend they were listening to medical stats of any other victim.

"Two broken ribs, a concussion, a broken nose, and a through and through gunshot to her thigh. She lots a lot of blood and has been in and out of consciousness. Her injuries looked a lot worse then they ended up actually being."

"Okay. Can we see her?" Kevin asked. Adam was thankful Kevin was taking the lead now because his head was practically mush. How could this all happen so fast. This time last week they were in her apartment eating dinner together and catching up on the last month. Now he had no idea if he would even talk to her again. Adam was kicking himself for not pushing her more, earlier. If he would have called or demanded to see her maybe she would have told him what was going on. He could have helped.

"Of course." The nurse said as she pointed them to trauma one. As Adam and Kevin walked there they realized it was actually the hospital's only trauma room.

They walked in and saw a nurse checking some stats and then noticed that Maddie was actually awake. It was hard to tell at first because her face was swollen and there was a bandage over her nose but Adam caught the eye movement.

"Maddie." Adam said and she looked up and saw them.

"Oh God. Adam. Are they okay?!" Maddie asked then started sobbing. Adam and Kevin rushed over to her and tried to calm her down. If she was hysterical they weren't going to get any information out of her.

"Hey. Hey. Its okay. Calm down. Take a deep breath." Adam said trying to reassure her. Adam grabbed her hand and held it hoping it would help her.

"Where is Zoe? And Kim?" Maddie asked still crying but calming down a bit.

"Maddie can you tell us what happened?" Kevin asked instead. He knew once they mentioned that Zoe was missing still they wouldn't get any information out of her because she would probably be crying again.

"He was banging in the door demanding to come in. Kim grabbed her gun and told me and Zoe to go hide. I hid Zoe but I couldn't let Kim face him alone so I went back just as he had broken down the door." Maddie said and then sniffed back a sob. "She told him to stop or she would shoot. But he just came barreling at her. She shot him twice but it didn't stop him. I think he was on drugs or something." Maddie explained. She was looking at Adam in the beginning of her explanation but now shifted to Kevin. She couldn't look Adam in the face as she said what happened next.

"He went at her and picked her up by the throat and held her against the wall. He pushed his arm into her and from where I was I could hear a bone crack. I couldn't watch anymore and knew if I didn't do something he would kill her so I yelled at him to get his attention. But then he dropped her, kicked her and then picked up her gun and pointed it at me."

Maddie looked back at Adam now and could see the pain in his eyes. Kim had told her about them trying to get back together. She felt horrible she had to drag her sister away from him but she needed her.

"He demanded to see Zoe. I told him no and then he punched me in the face and I hit the wall behind me hard. I tried to run and that's when he shot me. I don't remember much after. Everything got hazy." Maddie took a few deep breaths after she finished. She couldn't believe this all happened.

"I should have listened to Kim. She wanted me to come stay with her in Chicago but I didn't think anything would actually happen and didn't want to mess up Zoe's routine. I was so stupid." Maddie said and started sobbing again.

"Hey. Hey. This is not your fault." Adam said as he held her hand in both of his. "But you have to tell us who did this. Was it Zoe's biological father?"

Maddie turned to look at Adam. "Kim told you?" She asked in between sobs.

"Yeah. Was it him? What's his name?" Adam asked now with a little more urgency. He could tell she was going to go into complete hysterics soon if she was anything like Kim when she cried.

"Yes. His name is Zachary Dowling." Maddie sobbed. "Does he have my baby?"

"We are going to get her back don't worry." Adam said and right on cue Maddie broke into panic-stricken sobs. Adam moved closer to hold on to her while she cried while Kevin stepped outside to call the team with the information. Adam did is best to comfort Maddie but he felt guilt because all he wanted to do was go check on Kim. Adam was appreciative when the nurse came back in and gave Maddie something to calm her down and put her to sleep. Once she was out Adam joined Kevin outside the room.

"Voight wants us back at the house. They set up our headquarters there. We just have to wait until a patrol team gets here to watch Maddie and Kim."

Adam nodded. He figured he wasn't going to get to stay here. It was all hands on deck right now. Adam then asked. "What he say about Maddie's story?"

"He said it matches well with what the crime scene looks like. They are already running the name for cars, known associates, and any locations he might have taken Zoe too." Kevin explained.

"Good." Adam said. Then he started pacing back and forth. "I wish she would have told me what was going on." Adam told his friend softly.

"We all do, brother." Kevin said as he tried to stop Adam from pacing.

"You think we can say the patrol officers showed up late if Kim isn't done with her tests by the time they get here?" Adam asked Kevin.

"Of course, man. We aren't leaving here until we put eyes on her." Kevin affirmed.

The two of them let the nurse know to notify them when Kim was done with her tests and took a seat in the waiting room.

* * *

A/N: sorry this took so long guys in a bit of a life/writing funk recently. hoping to shake myself out of it soon so I can get this story out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope. It was something Adam was clutching in his hands, trying to hold on but it was slowly seeping away. They were still waiting for word on Kim and the hope he had that she would be okay was slowly fading. He did his best to hold out hope for her and for Zoe. The team hadn't called with any updates, which he took as a good sign because at this point they would only call if everything was a dead end and they needed more information. No call meant hope. Adam was going to hang on tight to that.

The patrol officers Voight sent over already arrived but Kevin sent them to go get coffee while they waited on word about Kim. The waiting was tortuous as Adam was not a patient person. He was a doer and sitting here wasn't doing anything but he knew he wouldn't be able to actual do anything if he went into the field without hearing about Kim first.

When Kim was shot, Adam was worried. When she was stuck in the warehouse he was really worried. When Roman was shot, he was worried for her even though he didn't want to be. But right now, he was terrified. He was hoping he would go from terrified back to worried once he got his eyes on her or once he knew more about her condition but the whole not knowing thing was eating away at what little patience he had.

Adam jumped out of his chair when a female doctor in her late 40's approached him and Kevin.

"You are the officers waiting to hear about Kimberly Burgess?" The doctor asked.

"Kim. Yes." Adam replied.

"Is she okay?" Kevin asked now standing next to Adam. The doctor looked and felt very tiny standing next to the two tall men.

"She will be. We are keeping her sedated right now for her body to heal. She has a broken collarbone, dislocated shoulder, a concussion, and major bruising to her trachea and larynx. We were worried about a fractured skull and a brain bleed but both of the scans came back okay. And she may not be able to speak for a bit after she regains consciousness. I really hope you catch whoever did this to her." The doctor said.

Thank you." Adam said. Adam held on to the words ' _she will be okay'_.

"Can we see her before we go back to try to catch this guy? She is a friend." Kevin asked.

"Of course. She is down in the hall. We also still have her intubated to give her body some rest while we have her sedated." The doctor replied.

"Great. Thank you." Kevin said and him and Adam walked down the hall after shaking hands with the doctor.

Adam followed Kevin down the hall. He knew everything the doctor said didn't sound good so he was mentally trying to prepare himself for seeing her. He didn't want to cry in front of Kevin.

They finally made it to the room and Adam realized he didn't prepare himself as much as he thought he did when he saw her. They walked into the room and Kim just looked so small in the bed. She was tiny but always so full of life, passion, energy he didn't think much of it. He appreciated it when they were together because she was easy to pick up but now her looking so small was weird. As they moved closer they could see around all the tubes to see she looked like one giant bruise.

"Ah man." Kevin said as she he put his hand up to his mouth. Adam didn't say anything. He walked around to the other side of the bed. He kept is eyes fixed on her and listened to the sound of the machine breathing for her. He picked up her hand from where it laid on the bed next to her body and just rubbed his thumb back and forth over it. Her other arm was in a sling and overall she looked like she was hit by a truck.

"How big did this guy have to be to do this to her?" Adam asked Kevin.

"I don't know, man. She can normally hold her own. But right now she looks like she was hit by a truck." Kevin responded as he took in the site of his friend lying there helpless. At least she looks peaceful, Kevin thought. He knew if she were awake she would be in a tizzy over Zoe, so for now this was better.

"We should go. See what we can do to help so that way when she wakes up we can tell her we found Zoe." Adam said even though leaving her side was the last thing he wanted to do but he knew he couldn't do anything for her here now. He would rather be here when she woke up. He didn't want her to be alone. Adam planned to ask the doctors to move Maddie in here too so if Kim did wake up while he was gone she would have someone besides the patrol officers she didn't know. He contemplated calling Platt but decided if it was needed Voight would call her.

"Sounds good." Kevin said. As Kevin headed for the door Adam leaned closed to Kim, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Don't worry darlin', we will work everything out. I promise."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update! I have been in a bit of a life-funk so it has also put me in a writing-rut. I uploaded this short chapter in hopes of holding everyone over until I get my mojo back and hopefully re-inspire myself. Thanks for reading!


End file.
